


Local Dreamers

by Owlsofthenight



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Busking, Cute, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homelessness, Humor, M/M, Medical marijuana, Mental Health Issues, Netflix and Chill, Recreational Drug Use, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Slow Burn, Smoking on a fire escape, Tyler is a busker, but there won’t be much of it, holy crap what do I tag?, joshler - Freeform, street performing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlsofthenight/pseuds/Owlsofthenight
Summary: Every afternoon, Josh watches the unconventional, yet attractive, busker on his way home from work- but he can never bring himself to talk to him.Until one day, the busker isn’t there anymore.Josh has to find him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I. KEEP. POSTING. STORIES. 
> 
> I’m working my butt off to keep up with the other four I got going, but NOPE! Pop goes another idea...
> 
> I have no life.

It’s not his first cup of coffee in the morning. It’s not getting home from work. It’s not climbing into the warmth and comfort of his bed at night.

Josh’s favorite part of the day stands on a street corner in Downtown Columbus, Ohio.

It was on a Thursday in September when he first heard it; a voice that was high, yet carried so much weight, resonating through the crowd from the opposite end of the street.

He had no other choice but to go find its source.

It pulled at him, sending his feet moving beneath him without much thought. The lyrics were familiar, but everything else was unlike anything Josh had ever heard before- including the faint sound of a stringed instrument, becoming more audible the closer he got.

He worked his way around people who flowed across the sidewalk in the opposite direction until he came upon a small crowd, gathered around the apex of the music, and looked for a spot amungst them to observe as the source finally came into sight.

A tall, slender man stood in ripped skinny jeans, a white tshirt, and floral shoes as he strummed a small, wooden guitar; one that Josh always associated with Hawaii, but for some reason, could never remember the proper name. His brown, fluffy hair stood up on end as if it had been styled, but lacked any heaviness of product as it blew in the slight breeze that passed between the surrounding buildings.

“There's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate, I'm yours...”

Josh watched, completely taken away by what seemed like a beautiful contradiction; a raspy voice, yet smooth transition from note to note that sent chills up and down his spine.

Eyelids lifted up for a brief moment to reveal mocha colored irises as the man glanced around at the faces in front of him, but when they met Josh’s, they seemed to linger.

And when Josh couldn’t help the smile that tugged up on his lips, the man smiled in return. Short, and seemingly bashful- and then he looked down at the dirty sidewalk to try and get himself back into the song.

People came and went, some even dropping change into a styrofoam cup at the man’s feet before turning away, but Josh was glued to the cement. He had no where to be and nothing better to do, so he stayed in place- song after song. Until the musician announced that he was done for the day.

And as the man placed his small, Hawaiian guitar into his backpack- Josh pulled out all the change he had in his pocket and dropped it into the cup with the hope of seeing him again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out- he was there the next day and every day after that, save for the rainy ones, until he slowly became as much of a landmark as the statue across the street.

The same spot, the same time, and seldomly playing the same song twice- unless requested. He always performed something different, but well known, to please his audience. Always had a cup full of change at the end of the day.

Always had a yellow-haired, snapback-wearing spectator in an otherwise ever-changing group.

But even as the weeks came and went, Josh could never bring himself to say anything to the man.

He wanted to know his name, he wanted to tell him how beautiful his voice was, but adrenaline and anxiety would cripple his vocal chords and send him scurrying away before he could make even more of a fool of himself.

It wasn’t like Josh blended into the crowd, either. He knew that the busker could recognize him and pick him apart from everyone else. He knew that his attendence was now expected, and if the mocha eyes that searched and scanned around until they found him wasn’t a hint of that, he didn’t know what was.

They were unacquainted acquaintances; a nonverbal friendship formed off of seeing each other every day. They had become a constant in each others life- or at least that’s what it felt like to Josh. He couldn’t exactly speak for the other man.

He also couldn’t help but wonder if it weirded the man out at all.

The shy smiles told him no, but his over-active brain told him yes.

Luckily, the soothing sounds Josh approached instantly began to work their magic to quiet his mind- but after a moment, he recognized a somber tone in the singer’s voice. The song was a classic, and not necessarily meant to be sad, but still- there was something not right.

The busker didn’t even have his usual up-beat demeanor, but the crowd wouldn’t have picked up on that.

Only Josh, who apparently knew this man a little better than he thought.

“Someday I’ll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me, where troubles melt like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me...”

Josh’s face scrunched up with concern, and he didn’t realize it until his forehead started to hurt.

The mocha-colored irises rarely made an appearance through the rest of the songs, only uncovering once in a while to sluggishly look around- but the man had on enough of façade to make up for it.

What few happy songs he did have to sing, he sang with enough conviction to appear socially acceptable, but that was about it.

There was something in his voice.

Could no one else hear it?

Apparently not as they all clapped and dispersed in their usual fashion after he finished, but Josh didn’t move.

He watched the musician slip his instrument away into the backpack, his eyes so focused on the ground as he stood that he didn’t even see Josh still standing there.

Josh wanted to ask if he was alright, and maybe even finally learn his damned name.

Instead, he watched the busker walk away with his hands in his pockets, disappearing down the busy street.


	3. Chapter 3

As Josh came around a building and was met by an empty street corner, he regretted not saying anything. 

It wasn’t a rainy day. The weather was actually pretty nice for this time of year with dark blue skies above- but still, there was no melody to fill his lonely bones today. Just a piece of sidewalk that no longer held anything special to set it apart from the rest of the Ohio city.

It was the same way the next day.

_Maybe he just needed a break._

And the next day, too.

_What if he’s gone for good?_

The thought made Josh very sad.

He might never see him again. He would never see those brown eyes, filled with so much life and soul. He would never see that smile that made him grow so warm inside, despite the dropping temperatures of the fall air.

That voice.

He would never hear it again. Nothing even remotely close to it. It was far too unique.

He wished he could go back in time, and like a normal person would’ve been able to, have had just  _one_  conversation with the guy. To hear more than just song lyrics, because someone like that was bound to have a brilliant mind. 

He wanted to get to know him, but now, he might have missed that opportunity.

Josh really didn’t know what he was doing, but he approached the first person he saw on the sidewalk, “Excuse me, do you know the guy who usually sings here? The busker?”

And luckily it was someone friendly, “Yea, I’ve seen him before. Hasn’t been around in a few days, which is weird.”

“Do you know where he went?”

“No, sorry, I don’t.” The man shook his head as he continued on his way.

Josh traveled further down the street, asking person after person if they had seen the street performer.

Some answers were kind and sympathetic, others were downright rude, some ignored him completely- all were very unhelpful.

Until there was a woman’s voice from the side of a building he was about to pass.

“You’re looking for Tyler, aren’t you?”

Josh turned to see a woman in worn-out clothing, hair pulled back into a messy bun to reveal skin that probably hadn’t seen a shower in weeks. She sat on a piece of cardboard with an overstuffed dufflebag at her side and a sleeping dog’s head in her lap.

“Uh... I don’t know. I’m not sure what his name is.”

“You were asking about a guy who plays on the street corner down there, right?”

Josh nodded, suddenly walking up to her with interest, “Yea, you know him?”

“Yea, that’s Tyler.”

“Do you know where he is?”

She gently rubbed the dog’s ears as she shrugged, “He kind of goes all over the place. He isn’t much for sticking around one area for too long... I’m surprised he stayed at that corner for as long as he did.”

All the hope Josh had gained in the last few seconds was stripped away, “Wait, what do you mean? Is he gone?”

“I’m not sure. I haven’t seen him in a few days, either.” 

Defeated by this revelation, Josh offered a sad smile, “Well, thanks anyways.”

At least he knew his name now.

“Wait.”

Josh looked back over at her.

“Try the Main Street bridge. He goes there sometimes, especially at nighttime.”

Josh smiled again, but this time with gratitude, “Thanks!”


	4. Chapter 4

Josh leaned over the rail, looking down at the still water. Without even the fainest ripple, and with the way the light underneath the bridge reflected off it, he swore the river could be made of glass. 

And it was quiet, save for the sound of a passing car on the opposite side of the arch every once in a while.  

He sighed, the ghost of his breath dissipating into the bitter air.  

Tyler wasn’t here, and he felt like a fool for thinking he would be. 

Maybe it was good that he wasn’t.

What the heck would Josh say? And what was he going to do- keep returning every night until he _did_ show up?

And where was he going with this? The whole thing was borderline stalking, and it was rather embarrassing to even think he stayed here for two hours, waiting.

His nose was numb and running, and his hands ached from the cold. He needed to go home.

He needed to let whatever this was go.

But then there were footsteps.

They grew louder and louder until they passed behind him, and it took up until then for Josh to swivel his head around to check.

The first thing he saw on the dark figure was a backpack with the headstock of a small instrument sticking out of the top.

“Tyler?” Josh called out after hesitating.

The figure stopped and turned sideways, looking over its shoulder.

Beneath a grey beanie and black hood was an unmistakable face, which looked at him with some uncertainty.

“Can I help you?”

Josh pulled down his hood as he walked over, his tongue in all sorts of knots as he tried to figure out what to say.

“Hey,” Tyler said as he squinted to see a nose ring and gauges, amongst other familiar features and highlighter-yellow hair, “You’re the guy.”

Josh chuckled, “The name’s Josh.”

“Josh.” Tyler repeated quietly as his eyes wondered to the pathway, “Feels weird to know you by a name now.”

“I know.” 

Tyler came closer until he stood only a few feet away, “How’d you know mine?”

This was the embarrassing part.

“Uh... well, you uh... stopped playing at that street corner. I didn’t know where you went, so... a girl told me I could find you here.”

“Wait, you came here to look for me?”

“Well,” Josh shoved his hands deeper into his sweatshirt pockets and shifted, “Yea.”

“Why?”

“Because... I kind of wanted to make sure that you were alright.”

Tyler furrowed his brow for an instant, in either confusion or judgment, but he turned his gaze over the railing of the bridge. Not saying a word.

Josh dared to press on, “It just seemed like... something was wrong.”

Tyler stepped up to the white barrier, which separated them from a short drop to frigid water, and leaned up against the metal with one floral shoe resting on the bottom rail.

He looked out at nothing in particular as Josh joined him at his side.

“So... is there something wrong?”

It took a while for Tyler to answer.

“I hate this time of year.” He said as he fished into his back pocket and pulled out a lighter and a flattened pack of cigarettes.

He pulled one out with his lips and offered one of the last two to Josh, who shook his head and waved his hand, “No thanks, I don’t smoke.”

A smile formed around the tan filter, “Neither do I.”

Tyler’s face glowed orange with a flick of his thumb as he lit the cigarette, holding it between his other thumb and index as he took a long drag.

He turned his head to blow the smoke away from Josh before looking down at the burning ember, “Really wish I had something a little stronger, though.”

Josh smiled, “I might have something like that.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“I thought you said you didn’t smoke.” 

“Yea, c _igarettes_.”

Tyler’s cheeks puffed out as he started to cough, waving his hand back and forth as he passed the bowl back over.

Josh grinned, “Jesus Christ, you’re gonna wake up the whole neighborhood!”

“I can’t help it!” Another cough, “Shit’s strong!”

Josh nodded as he took a hit, watching the thick plume of smoke rise up into the air as he slowly released it from his mouth, “Medical grade.”

“Geez.” Tyler rested his head back against the brick building, “How’d you get it?”

“It’s prescribed to me.”

“Really? Why?”

Josh handed the lighter and bowl back over, “Anxiety... really, really bad anxiety. I have other stuff I take, but this helps me sleep at night.”

Tyler held the items idle in his hands, “Then why the hell are you letting me smoke it?”

He shrugged, “I got plenty... and it seemed like you could use a little yourself.”

“Well... thanks.” Tyler said as he went for a second hit, coughing less afterwards but still causing the other man to laugh.

After his turn again, Josh stared up at the light-polluted sky, “So... why did you stop playing at that street corner?”

Tyler glanced over at him with half-lidded eyes before resting his head back against the wall.

At first, Josh didn’t think he was going to get an answer, but then Tyler began to speak, “Because I get these... _bad days_... where I feel like I’m going nowhere and everything I do is so... pointless.”

“What makes you feel like that?”

“Well, just look at me. I’m in my twenties with no place to call home. People our age are in college... getting degrees, or working a stable job at least. Me? I play a ukulele on a street corner and earn just enough money to not starve to death.”

Josh could feel his heart breaking in his chest.

Tyler was homeless.

It explained the girl with the dog.

Josh handed the bowl back to him, their cold fingers brushing- making him wish that he could lace them together and hold on tight.

But instead, he watched with a frown as Tyler took a long hit.

Feeling terrible, Josh said the only thing he could think of, “Sorry.”

Tyler’s lungs accepted the foreign substance, expelling it without protest as the high began to kick in full swing, “Sorry about what? It’s not your fault I had no plan B. That both guys in my band decided to ditch me a couple months after I quit my job, so that I could focus on our music.”

“Wait, you write your own music? Then why don’t you ever play that instead of mainstream stuff?”

Tyler shrugged, “Because my lyrics are pretty personal. I’d feel very... exposed if I’m out there by myself playing it... not to mention, it’s a gamble. If people don’t like it, I don’t eat.”

“I have an idea.” Josh said with a smirk.

“What?”

“I know how to play the drums, and I actually have a cajón... you know, one of those drum box things...”

Tyler chuckled, “I know what a cajón is.”

“Well... maybe someday you can teach me some of your songs so I can play with you... you know... out on the streets, with it.” Josh, for some inexplicable reason, decided to clarify.

Although he was as high as a kite, Tyler looked at him with utter disbelief, “You’d really do that?”

“Yea, why not? It’d be fun. And if no one likes it, I say fuck them and Taco Bell’s on me.”

Tyler bursted out into laughter; the second best sound to Josh, right next to his singing.

“Deal.” Tyler said after one last whiney exhale from the laughing fit.

The cloud that poured from his mouth, despite the lack of drug paraphernalia in his hands, made Josh wonder where he slept on cold nights. 

Back on the bridge, it felt like winter was already closing in- and now on the fire escape, it wasn’t much better. 

It sucked having to give up the warmth of his apartment in order to smoke and not set off every fire detector in the building, but some people had no choice.

They had to struggle to survive out here.

“Hey, Tyler?” Josh fidgeted with the bowl in his hands.

“Hey, Josh?”

“You can... you can stay here tonight, if you want. Just so you can... get out of the cold for a while.”

The lack of a response worried Josh. He thought he might have offended him, but as he turned and got a better look, there were unshed tears in Tyler’s eyes as he pulled his beanie down further on his head.

“Thanks.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so far behind on updating my stories! Been so busy lately...
> 
> Sorry :(

Tyler didn’t last long once they got back inside.

Josh walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of Ramen Noodles in each hand to find him passed out on the couch, lightly snoring. With a mixture of Indica in his system and an unthawed body, he hadn't stood a chance.

Tyler’s head was at an angle against the armrest with his mouth hung slightly open- revealing a bottom row of crooked teeth. Dark lashes underlined peacefully closed eyelids while the hand on top of his chest slowly rose and fell with every breath. 

He hadn’t even taken off his beanie or hood.

And thus, Josh reached a dilemma; wake the sleeping man, who probably hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in quite some time- or leave him be, not knowing when he last ate.

 _Or_ keep staring at him like a complete creep.

It wasn’t an easy decision.

Ultimately, Josh brought the food back to the kitchen. He returned to Tyler with a spare blanket from his bedroom, setting it down to untie and gently remove his floral shoes before covering him up. He placed the shoes on the ground next to his backpack and glanced over at the sleeping boy one last time before turning off the lights.

And then he headed back to his room and climbed into bed with a million thoughts racing through his mind.

Josh had feelings for this guy. They had been growing steadily since the very first day he saw him. It started with a simple admiration for his unique sound, and at some point between then and now, had apparently evolved into worrying about his well being.

But they were still total strangers, in the sense that they didn’t know much about each other... so how could that be?

Josh hoped that would change after all. Maybe then his feelings would feel more justified.

Maybe they would eventually become friends. Josh would like that. Maybe he wouldn’t have to worry so much about Tyler vanishing like a ghost into the city skyline- turning into nothing but a memory.

Maybe Josh could be his reason to stay.

He drifted off, continuing to think about the homeless street performer in his living room- and all too soon, woke to his alarm clock blaring a Blink 182 song.

He silenced it and groggily rubbed his eyes, willing himself out of bed to get dressed in clean clothes. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table, walked over to the door, and quietly opened it to see a blanket-wrapped frame- which now faced in towards the back cushions of the couch.

With the destination being the bathroom on the other side of the apartment to finish getting ready, Josh began to tiptoe past the sleeping boy- but as with his luck, the notification tone on his phone chimed and there was instantly movement at his side.

With his hood now down and beanie no where to be seen, Tyler uncurled from his balled-up position and rolled over, looking up at Josh with eyes that were still heavy with sleep. 

“Hey.” Was how Josh decided to say ‘good morning’.

Tyler blinked a few times as he sat up and rubbed his face, “Hey.”

“Sorry I woke you up.”

He snorted, self-consciously running his fingers through his hair to try and tame the mess, “No reason to be sorry... what are you doing?”

“Getting ready for work.”

Tyler closed his eyes with a nod, “Oh, right... Duh.”

He stood up and retrieved his shoes, sitting down to tie them as he yawned.

Josh couldn’t  _not_ ask.

“Hey, do you want some breakfast before you go? I got cereal... or Eggos.”

Tyler glanced up with a chuckle, “Thanks, but I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” 

Looking at the ground in front of him silently, as if thinking the total opposite, Tyler nodded his head and resumed tieing the last knot.

Josh sadly dropped his gaze to his socks. Surely being hunted down by someone you didn’t know, smoking a bowl together, and then spending the night on said person’s couch leads to an understandably awkward morning- but Josh would feel terrible letting him leave hungry. It just wasn’t right.

But looking from Tyler’s perspective- maybe it was a pride thing. Maybe it was easier for him to say yes with some weed in his system and frigid air nipping at his skin, taunting him. Maybe he, for some reason, didn’t feel as though he deserved anything else from Josh. 

As Tyler searched through the blanket and couch cushions to find his beanie and pull it back on, Josh picked up his backpack and met him halfway across the floor.

“Thanks.” Tyler said softly as he accepted it, slinging it over one shoulder as the two stood closer than they ever had before, “Seriously though. For everything, and...” Tyler trailed off, not finishing his sentence, “Well... maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Yea,” Josh tried to sound hopeful and upbeat, "Maybe.”

He wanted to stop him. He wanted to tell him to stay. Maybe Josh could just call out of work and they could just hang out and do something. They could pretend like both of their lives didn’t suck as bad as they actually did- even just for one day.

Why was that so hard to do?

Tyler bit his lip as if he struggled with the same problem. There were things he probably wanted to say, but they just weren't coming out. 

“Bye, Josh.” Was all that successfully, and quietly, passed through the other boy’s lips as he headed for the door.

With that, and without thinking, Josh took a step after him, “Wait!”

Tyler froze, turning around to look at him again, but there was a pause as Josh hesitated to speak. 

“Would you, uh...” he exhaled, “You know where I live. If you ever need a place to crash... or whatever...”

Suddenly not so dejected anymore, Tyler smirked, “ _Or whatever_?”

Josh shrugged with a smile, “I just mean that... well... you know... I’m actually off this weekend. Maybe you can come back and we can, like... play music, or something.”

As he waited, fearing the answer and embarrassed by how weird he probably sounded, he avoided eye contact. Maybe he should’ve just let him go instead of practically _begging_ him to come back. If Tyler wanted to see him again, he would’ve said so. 

“I’d love to.” A gentle voice suddenly answered, pulling Josh from his vicious thoughts.

A wide smile spread across his face as he looked up and was met by two warm, brown eyes and a smile just like his- melting all of his worry away.

Maybe Josh would be his reason to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

Anxiety has a funny way of screwing everything up. It crawls inside your brain and squeezes at your chest until you can’t breathe. It makes you feel like nothing you do is right- like nothing you ever do is enough. 

It makes you overthink and analyze a situation. It makes your brain go around in circles, never ending on a reasonable solution as it screws with your emotions.

And when you care about somebody and you don’t know why- it makes you feel as though they are never coming back.

Josh had gone about his usual Friday, but instead of going to his friend's studio to mess around on the drums for a few hours, he headed straight home. It wasn’t because he expected Tyler to come that night- in fact, it was just the opposite, and it left him feeling too down to even pick up a set of sticks. He just wanted to relax and unwind. Maybe even get the images of the other boy out of his head long enough to sleep.

But as he was sitting on the couch, inattentively watching a tv show, three sudden knocks startled him up into a sitting position and sent him looking over towards the windows across the room.

A white smile stood out from a darkening background, matched with all black attire, as the person gave a slight wave.

Josh rushed over, unlocking and opening one to let Tyler in, “Geez, I could’ve just buzzed you in through the front door.”

“Nah, that’s not as fun.” He chuckled.

“How’d you even reach the ladder?”

“I have my ways.” Tyler lowered his backpack and ukulele down onto the living room floor, tucking a cigarette behind his ear, “Now come out here.”

Josh quickly grabbed his sweatshirt off the couch and pulled it on, drawing the hood up in preparation for the cold. He climbed out onto the fire escape and shut the window, turning to see the other boy heading up the metal stairway.

“Uh, where are you going?”

Tyler looked over his shoulder as he continued up the steps, “You gotta see this.”

With his curiosity thoroughly peaked, Josh followed- and after jogging up eight stairways, each step unavoidably noisy, they reached the top platform.

Tyler walked up to the brick wall, just beneath an extension ladder. He bent at the knees, leapt up, and exposed a small section of a perfectly toned stomach as he grabbed onto the bottom rung and pulled it down.

“Wait, why are we going up there?” Josh asked as he glanced up at the top of the building.

Tyler began to climb, “You’ll see.” 

His vagueness was going to be the death of him, but Josh nevertheless joined in the ascent to the rooftop. The soles of Tyler’s shoes soon disappeared out of sight, but after a few more rungs and a breeze that sent shivers down his spine, Josh got to the top as well.

And what he saw there nearly made him speechless.

The sky looked like something that should’ve been hanging up in an art gallery; streaks of purple and orange clouds stretched across the quickly dimming horizon, accompanied by distant skyscrapers, as the last bit of light dwindled in the absence of the sun.

It was the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen.

Tyler’s shadowed figure turned around to see Josh’s reaction as he stepped down onto the asphalt roof.

“Woah.” He breathed.

“Right?” Tyler said as he walked across, “Only good thing that comes with this time of day.”

Josh stepped forward, mesmerized and still studying the sight as Tyler sat down on the edge and swung his feet over the side of the building- as if taking a front row seat in a movie theater.

“Jesus- what the hell are you doing?”

“Sitting?” Tyler answered, confused, and then patted the space next to him, “There’s room for one more.”

Josh peaked over the side and down to the passing cars below, “Uh, no thanks. Seriously man, you’re freaking me out.”

“Why?”

Was he really that oblivious?

“Because you’re gonna fall!”

“No I’m not. I’m only gonna fall if you _push_ me. What’s the difference between sitting here or at a park bench?” Tyler held out his hand, motioning for him to come over, “Trust me, you’ll be fine.”

Somehow, someway, that was enough for Josh to take one deep breath and reach out- although every molecule in his body was shouting at him to stop. He took Tyler’s hand, praying he couldn’t feel how much he was trembling, and carefully sat next to him.

It took the brunette giggling to himself in order for Josh to realize he was still clutching onto his hand. 

“Sorry.” Josh sheepishly whispered as he switched over to death-gripping the concrete beneath him.

They sat in silence for a while- just taking in the view, before Tyler quietly spoke up. 

“See? Nothing to worry about.”

“Yea, just a long drop to my untimely death... how are you so calm about this?”

Tyler shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve always liked climbing things and testing limits...” he pulled out the cigarette from behind his ear, looking down at it as it rested in between his fingers, “Makes me feel alive, you know?”

Josh furrowed his brow, “You don’t _normally_ feel alive?”

“No, it’s just that I... I don’t know. There’s something comforting about it... guess I’m just weird.”

Josh shook his head, “I wouldn’t call you that.”

Tyler chuckled, but his smile was short lived as he raised the white stick up and inspected it.

After he rotated it once or twice, he glanced up at the sky, and then over to Josh, “It’s getting pretty dark. Guess we should go, huh?”

Needless to say, Josh was thrilled to hear this- but he looked at the other boy a little questioningly after watching him release the cigarette, sending it into a freefall to the earth below.

“Why’d you do that?”

“I couldn’t get addicted to nicotine even if I tried, so what’s the point? Besides,” Tyler said as he pivoted around to stand, “those things can kill you.” After recieving a rather unamused look from the other boy, Tyler bursted into a grin and rolled his eyes, “I’m kidding! Geez.”

“Well now that you’re done joking, can you help me get up?” Josh reached out, not expecting to feel a closer embrace than a hand in his- so the feeling of Tyler’s arm wrapping around him tightly and pulling him back against his chest was a bit of a surprise.

With his heart racing, either from the contact or fear of falling- he couldn’t tell- Josh’s feet found solid ground yet again, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

And even though the moon and light pollution from the city were their only real light sources left, Josh could faintly make out Tyler’s features as they looked into each other’s eyes for a brief moment. It didn’t last nearly long enough before the two started their way back down the fire escape, and as they did so, there was only one thing on Josh's mind;

There was something special about the sunset over Columbus that night, and Tyler had picked him to share it with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 420 hits as I write this! Very fitting for this chapter...  
> 

“Would you rather...” Tyler contemplated as he hugged his knees to his chest, “Would you rather be the first person to explore a planet... or be someone who finds a cure for a deadly disease?”

Josh’s eyes widened as he slowly exhaled a plume of smoke, “Damn. I feel like the _correct_  answer would be to cure a deadly disease, but... a planet?”

“A planet.” Tyler echoed in confirmation.

Josh hummed, “Is there, like, life on this planet? Or is it like Mars? Wait- is it a gas giant? Because then it’d be imposs-”

“It’s a solid planet, it looks like it could sustain life- but how the hell am I supposed to know, Joshua? No one’s ever explored it before!”

“Alright, alright!” Josh said as he passed the joint over, barely having to move his arm because of their close proximity to each other, “As much as I’d totally be down with meeting some aliens, I’m gonna have to say ‘find a cure for a deadly disease’.”

Tyler slowly nodded in understanding as he took a drag.

“What about you?”

“Explore a planet, because if there’s advanced civilization- maybe they’d have the science to... just get _rid_ of diseases. You know? Like, cure everyones sickness.”

“Or destroy the planet.” The yellow-haired boy teased just before a finger met his lips.

“Shhh.”  

Josh bit his tongue as they giggled at each other.

This right here, an unlikely spot on a rusty fire escape, was quickly becoming his favorite place. 

He liked the terrible view of the adjacent building and the littered back alley below. He liked the steady, low buzz of the city life around them. He liked how the windows in the distant skyscrapers shined like stars, in place of the real ones that weren't quite bright enough to be seen in the hazy night sky.

He liked the attractive guy with chapped lips and glossy eyes who was keeping him company- and with every passing conversation, that feeling intensified.

They connected on the same mental wavelength, it seemed. It was hard to find something to disagree about- from general opinions on the world, to music, to far-fetched ‘would you rather’ questions. It was as if they each had something to contribute to the other. As if from the very beginning, their friendship was meant to be. 

And even if that was all it would ever be, Josh would be grateful for it. 

Still, it was hard not to stare as smoke practically danced out of the man’s mouth- his lips open ever so slightly, causing Josh to wonder what they would taste like against his own.

“What?” A suddenly self-conscious Tyler questioned.

Josh shook his head, trying his best to play off what he hadn’t realized he was doing, “Nothing.”

“Oh... well, it’s your turn.” 

Josh huffed as he accepted the weed back, “I suck at this game... I can’t think of any more.”

“Just say the first thing that comes to your mind.” 

“Okay... would you rather... get something to eat, or smoke some more?” Josh perked up, “Hey, you wanna order a pizza? Because we should definitely order a pizza.”

Tyler giggled, “Won’t lie, pizza sounds pretty good right now.”

“Sick.” Josh happily said before taking the last drag, “You know what else we should do?”

“What?”

“We should practice some of your songs... for tomorrow.”

If the lighting was better, Josh was positive he would’ve seen Tyler blushing, “You were serious about that, huh?”

“Of course I was... so?”

Tyler sighed, “ _So_ ,I’m pretty sure I can’t even move right now, never mind... oh my God, would you _stop_ giving me that look?!”

Josh didn’t.

Tyler let out a loud, exaggerated groan, “ _Fine_. But first...”

“Pizza?”

“Pizza.” 

Josh rubbed the ember out with the bottom of his shoe before giggling a little to himself.

Tyler smirked, narrowing his eyes at him, “What?”

“I thought of another question... would you rather get attacked by a thousand chicken-sized horses, or _one_ horse-sized chicken?”

In no time at all, Tyler was sent toppling over with laughter- falling against Josh as he stomped his foot and covered his face.

It was going to be very difficult not to fall for this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of these chapters are very short, but it makes it so much easier for me to update and keep the story moving. 
> 
> I promise things will be picking up soon! And hopefully I can post the next chapter before the weekend...


	9. Chapter 9

There was something about this guy. 

Actually, it was everything about this guy, and it was official; Josh was hopeless and it was slowly killing him on the inside to contain it right now.

He had never met a more beautiful person, inside and out. It took nothing short of a beautiful mind as well to write the music that currently flowed through his apartment. It was so different, and yet, so amazing.

And now all he could do was watch with pure wonder and admiration as Tyler preformed for what was, most likely, his smallest audience.

But at the same time, it was sad to think that no one else had ever heard these songs before- because in Josh’s opinion, this was what the world needed more of.

Honest, real, relatable music- coming from someone like Tyler. 

It was odd. Even in a small city apartment- he could picture it. See it vividly in his head.

Tyler up on stage, singing this to hundreds of people.

He had the power to make it- to truly do something with this talent that he had, and now Josh really wanted to see that happen. He wanted him to pursue it, because he was deserving of so much more than some old street corner.

“So... what do you think?” Tyler asked, glancing up from his ukulele after he had finished his fourth song.

_That I want to kiss you._

“That we’re _definitely_ playing these songs tomorrow. So... were you being serious? You never played them for anyone before?”

“Nope,” Tyler faintly smiled, his face turning a little red, “You’re the first.”

“Geez. Well, I feel honored.”

“And it’s today, by the way.” he said as he sat the instrument down and joined Josh on the couch, who looked at him confused.

“What?”

“You said tomorrow... it’s almost one in the morning.”

Time flies when you’re crushing hard on someone.

“Oh, wow. Doesn’t even feel like it’s that late. Are _you_ tired?”

Tyler shook his head, “Not really.”

And from there, the night progressed into what would best be described as an ‘adult sleep over’. 

After showers, Tyler changed into clean clothes that he had in his backpack- Josh even convincing him to let him wash all the ones that he had on with the pile of overflowing laundry he had in his room. 

The couch turned into a nest of blankets and pillows as a marathon of humorously bad Netflix movies played on tv. 

And maybe the two sat a little bit closer than they really needed to. As if they had both been craving the comfort and company of the other.

Or at least that’s how it seemed to Josh, who was trying to keep all his little glances over at the glowing profile of the other man subtle. Trying to tone down his grin every time Tyler said something funny or looked his way in hopes that how he felt wouldn’t just translate onto his face.

Praying that Tyler couldn’t feel the way he tensed and awkwardly adjusted when their shoulders brushed. 

But Tyler never seemed bothered by any of it. If anything, Josh could’ve sworn this was the happiest he had ever seen him. He looked like he was enjoying all of this just as much as Josh, and as much as he wanted to just stretch an arm around him, he simply couldn’t.

Because what if he was just reading him wrong? What if Tyler was just lonely, and some close human interaction like this was all he wanted?

It wasn’t worth it, because Josh needed this just as much as Tyler.

But he couldn’t resist smiling ear to ear after waking up to late morning sunlight, still on the couch, with Tyler’s legs crossing over his as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kind of short (although most of these are) but the next one should be easy enough for me to type up and get posted ASAP.
> 
> Anyways- what does everyone think of the two new singles?! I'm so excited to see what the Trench era brings :) 
> 
> ||-//


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levitate.
> 
> Oh my God, you guys.

Josh sat on his cajón, sipping an almost empty cup of coffee. His fourth one, to be exact, as he currently fought the urge to go make another. 

He definitely wasn’t the teenager he used to be; able to stay up all night and still pop up like a daisy before noon the next day, feeling refreshed- but it was more than worth the increased caffeine consumption and heart palpitations to have spent the time with Tyler. 

Josh would never get sick of being in the same room as him. Of hearing anything he had to say about anything, because he would always want to listen. He would always care.

His mind had begun to wonder and there was no getting it back. What had started last September had blossomed into something he couldn’t deny, but uncertainty was keeping him silent. 

The imperceptible way he’d gaze at full lips, but couldn’t kiss them. How their hands would touch, but the contact never lingered.

How laying with overlapping limbs on a couch was just simply not enough, but there would most likely never be anything more.

Were all of these thoughts buzzing around inside of his head a bit crazy? 

Quite possibly, but Josh couldn’t help it. 

No one got to choose who they fell for- but it sure did suck not knowing if you were going to get caught.

Luckily for Josh, he was able to keep his mind off of this internal conflict for a few hours as they practiced; working out all of the different beats, all of the fills, the changes in rhythm, the pauses. 

They would run through the songs, again and again, until they were both satisfied with how they sounded.

Josh struggled, once again, to control his smile as he looked up to see Tyler gleaming over at him.

“That sounded sick.”

“Yea, it did.” He chuckled. 

And so, as the day grew later and the crowds grew thicker, they made their way through the city; Tyler with ukulele in hand and Josh with a black bag slung over his shoulder. They walked block after block- past stands, construction zones, and a subway station until they reached the familiar corner- still guarded by the statue across the street.

All of the memories of standing here and watching the tall, brunette boy play came rushing back. Josh never would’ve imagined that he’d be here again, _preforming_ right beside him.

Tyler tuned his ukulele, his hood pulled far up as if to hide away from the world. He peaked out from underneath the fabric to watch as Josh pulled out the cajón and set the bag aside.

“You ready?”

Tyler shrugged, plucking at a few strings.

Josh walked over to him and stood daringly close, his voice quiet although no one was listening, “It’s gonna be fine, I promise... just remember- _Taco Bell_.”

To that, the other boy smirked.

“I didn’t bring anything for change.”

Josh immediately pulled off his snapback, waving it back and forth before setting it down in front of them, “Ready?”

Tyler exhaled, “Ready.”

Josh took his place on the cajón, watching as Tyler paced a few steps while looking down at his instrument- as if trying to build up the confidence that he suddenly lacked.

But eventually, a hushed voice counted to three, and they started to play.

It was about halfway through the first song when Josh noticed the small group of people that had formed around them as Tyler sang the chorus, looking much more relaxed and enveloped in the music than he did at first.

His head was held higher, and he wasn’t holding anything back anymore- even belting out a note after the bridge, which was a boarderline scream that managed to get the attention of a few more passerbyers.

And little by little, the black snapback started to fill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon Gravestones and Pet Cheetah are already my two favorite songs...


	11. Chapter 11

Tyler gawked at the tray Josh sat down as he slid into the other side of the booth, “Woah, that’s a lot of food.” 

“What?” He chuckled with mild embarrassment, “I’m _starving_.” 

He proceeded to reach into a bag and unwrap a taco. Tyler did the same after taking a sip of soda, but before he could take a bite, Josh held his out over the table.

“Cheers.”

Tyler giggled as they tapped the food together, “Cheers.”

They began to eat, Josh watching as the other boy’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as he hummed happily.

“This was a good idea.”

“Are you glad I talked you into it?”

“Yea, I am... thanks, by the way.”

Josh made a face, “For what? I didn’t do anything.”

“Yes you did.” Tyler defended, “I wouldn’t have done this without you.”

It was a simple thing, and yet it filled Josh with so much pride and a flutter in his stomach that wasn’t caused by the Taco Bell.

It meant that even though they had only been in each other’s lives for a short time, they still had that effect on each other. The one created from faith and trust. The one that forged the strength and courage to step out of comfort zones, because they knew they each had the other one’s back.

“You don’t have to thank me, though. I had a lot of fun. We should do it again... You know, if you want to.” 

More awkward sputtering, but it was always worth the cute smile that resulted.

“We should.”

Josh hid his by wiping his mouth with a napkin.

And a few soft shells and a crunch wrap later, he was beginning to think that Tyler was right. Maybe he had gone a little over board with his order, but aw well. 

This day was a cause for celebration, and nothing screamed celebration more than binge eating fast food.

“Full?” 

Josh nodded, tossing a crumbled up wrapper into a paper bag, “I ate too much.”

“Same.” Tyler admitted as he sluggishly pulled his coat back on.

He took the last two tacos and zipped them away inside his bag before pulling it over his shoulder, glancing up to explain that they were for a friend. They finished clearing off the table and followed each other outside, standing at the edge of the sidewalk to look up at the dark clouds rolling in above.

The still air around them felt like a prelude to what the skies were to bring, and Josh almost didn’t want to ask.

“So... now what?”

Tyler smirked, stubbing his shoe against his boot, “I’ll find you.”

Josh nodded, biting the inside of his lip as he tried his best to look fine with that. 

He wondered if Tyler had a place to go for the storm, but there was nothing he could do. Tyler was like a black bird who couldn’t be caged, and he had no choice but to watch him go.

And he hated it each and every time.

The rain started to fall when Josh was only a few blocks away from home, sending him into a sprint the rest of the way- but the damage was already done.

He felt his socks squish with wetness as he stepped into the lobby and shook off his hair. He got up to his apartment and quickly changed into dry clothes- damp, yellow locks still stuck to his forehead as he plopped down onto his bed.

He tried to remember what the heck he actually did with himself before the other boy entered his world. All of the benefits that came with living alone suddenly didn’t feel so much like benefits anymore. He always missed having someone to talk to when he wasn’t around. 

Who was he trying to kid- he missed him in general.

He wondered if Tyler missed him too as he fell asleep early to the sound of rain pelting against his windows. 

The days came and went and the weather stayed dreary for most of the week, but come Friday night, Josh found himself sitting in the living room- gazing out the windows.

Day dreaming. Waiting. 

He smoked out on the fire escape alone and eventually grew tired to the point he could barely keep his eyes open. After a blink that apparently lasted too long, he woke up on the couch at three in the morning and forced himself to get up and clamber into bed.

So, of course, it came as a shock the next day when two hands came flying around from behind to block his eyes as he walked down the street. His first reaction was to duck down and try to get away from whoever it was, while almost dropping his coffee and skateboard in the process, but the grip quickly lessened and his face was free.

He spun around and finally caught glimpse of the assailant, his shoulders instantly dropping as relief crashed over him like a title wave.

And although he was smiling, his ribs felt ready to give away from containing the rapidly beating organ underneath.

“Oh my God- seriously?! I thought I was getting mugged!” 

“I’m sorry!” Tyler wheezed out mid-cackle, “I couldn’t help it.”

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?!”

“No! Of course not... but oh my God, you should’ve seen your face!”

“Oh, ha ha.” Josh feigned laughter, “You’re hilarious.”

“Told you I’d find you.”

“You did.” He sighed out before taking a careful sip from the steaming cup as they began to walk, “Where are you headed?” 

Tyler shrugged, “Nowhere.”

“So, what- you just happened to be passing through?”

Josh glanced over to see him struggling not to smile, “I might have stopped by your apartment and saw that you weren’t there. Took a shot in the dark and apparently your caffeine addiction worked well to my benefit.”

Josh smirked at the revelation, “Oh- so you were stalking me?”

“ _No_ ,” Tyler’s lips curled up mischievously, “but we’re even now.” 

Josh laughed.

“Hey, let me see that thing.” Tyler reached out, his fingers taking Josh’s hand’s place on the wooden deck.

“You know how to skateboard?”

“Pft, no.” He sat the board down on its wheels and handed his bag over.

One floral shoe took its spot too far down and at an awkward angle on the grip tape, causing the board to wobble and slide out the second he picked up his other foot.

Josh figured he looked just as dumb, juggling a backpack and coffee as he bolted forward instinctually to try and somehow stop the grown man from hitting the cement.

Luckily, Tyler managed to stay upright on his own- the skateboard coming to an abrupt stop after slamming into a light post several feet ahead.

“Jesus, Tyler-”

“I got this!” He jogged away, ignoring the nasty glare he recieved from the stranger who almost lost an ankle during the incident.

Josh shook his head with a sigh as he put the backpack on and followed behind.

The brunette lined the board up in the center of the sidewalk, eyeing his path ahead as he fixed his beanie. Learning from the last time, he adjusted his footing and was able to start rolling without nearly killing an innocent pedestrian.

But as the hard, plastic wheels slowly bumped over a crack, Tyler flailed his arms and bent at the knees- but Josh was there in an instant to steady him. 

And with arms hovering and a growing smile on his face, Tyler began to get pushed along.

“Woo!” He cheered like a child.

It was probably a ridiculous sight to beheld, but in the moment, it felt like nothing else mattered. Just Josh with his hand on the small of Tyler’s back as he listened to him giggle and ‘woah’ everytime he had to regain balance.

And at one point, the only thing that kept him from falling was Josh grabbing onto his arm. Tyler’s hand quickly found his as he stabilized himself, but instead of letting go, fingers locked together and stayed like that.

Josh was pretty sure he smiled the entire way home.


End file.
